


Flashpoint

by DellVanity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Disabled Warrior of Light, Fluff, I can't write fancy language, M/M, No beta because I'm a coward, Panic Attacks, Warnings in chapters, its 99 percent fluff dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellVanity/pseuds/DellVanity
Summary: Ishgard is cold, why sleep alone? It's a lot warmer in a knight's bed.Oneshots/shorts about my Raen Warrior of Light, Gakuya Yamaoka (Uya).
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 18





	1. Cold (Haurchefant/Uya)

**Author's Note:**

> [Gakuya, my baby boy](https://imgur.com/a/D900q1A). He's hearing impaired and has a whole host of psychological issues that don't play nice with being a Hero™. He's a bit older than everyone (he's 40), he isn't one to talk a lot usually, and yes I envision au ra as being more dragony (claws, fangs). He's basically a hermit househusband-type that was thrown into being a hero.

“Are you sick?” Haurchefant’s perceptiveness is a grace most of the time, and yet his au ra lover curses it sometimes. The man is attentive to absolutely no fault at all. (Though, it’s hard to find many faults with the knight. Men like Haurchefant tend not to have many.) Gakuya shakes his head at the other as he suppresses another cough and blinks at the sliver of harsh daylight that streams in through the curtains. The cold has yet to nip at his skin past the lingering warmth of sleeping under a multitude of blankets and his head is just fuzzy enough that he does not mind the distant noisiness yet. 

“Dry.” he says simply, earning a soft laugh from the elezen who had gotten up to get dressed. 

“That’s good.” the other says simply as he steps away towards the table past the divider; “It is oh so easy to forget that such a hero would have such simple needs.” He’s teasing, Gakuya knows; “And that your needs sometimes are much different than mine own.” It’s quieter outside than usual , Gakuya notes compared to the muffled sound of Haurchefant’s footsteps. (It’s still too noisy for his liking.) Strange. Are they awake early, or are his senses betraying him again? Gakuya takes a mug the other offers and holds it in his hands to keep the chill away a little longer. The elezen’s fingers are surprisingly warm when they brush against the bed-warmed scales on the au ra’s cheek. “At least you’re warm, just what I promised you~”

Those same fingers trace up the scales along his cheek to his cheekbone as he finally takes a sip of the offered drink, then along the inner edge of his horn, down along the inner side to run across the bottom, soft as a rivulet of water. That doesn’t stop the sharp sensation that runs up Gakuya’s horn and sends a shudder down his spine as he pulls away. A soft startled noise escapes the elezen, though his hand lingers between them in the air. Confusion flits across the other’s face before it shifts to open concern.

“Dry.” Gakuya repeats before the other can say anything. 

“Hm. I suppose that makes sense.” Haurchefant muses; “Is there anything I can do?” Of course he asks that. Of course Haurchefant tries to take the onus onto himself. Well, it doesn’t hurt to let him help, since the knight takes so much joy in alleviating even the smallest discomforts. Gakuya will allow him this much, as he always does. 

“Red jar, my bag.” there’s no need to waste extra words, especially not with the knight. Haurchefant more than happily busies himself with finding said bag on the floor and fetching the red glass jar inside. Once found, he lifts the lid and takes a soft sniff of the balm inside. 

“Oh, this smells lovely. Is it honey?” a nod; “It suits you. Is this.. For your horns then?” Haurchefant is a kind man, a perceptive man, a handsome man, a brave man, but there is nothing to be said for his split-second thoughts. He nods again, just to humor the man. “May I?” Haurchefant asks as if they hadn’t laid together last night, or like they didn’t wake tangled together, like Uya himself didn’t wake to the other’s fingers tracing the scale patterns on the bridge of his nose so delicately. 

“Yeah.” Most would find the au ra's answer gruff, but Haurchefant's smile lights up like the sun and he dips his fingers gently into the balm. He swipes too little at first, clearly underestimating how quickly the surface of Uya's horns would absorb the balm. It's _dry_ here. The au ra leans into Haurchefant's touch regardless. Haurchefant is gentle with him, downright reverent as he does something so simple as apply balm. He touches the warrior of light as though he hasn't seen the man bring down all manner of dragon and beast. Though, knowing Haurchefant, that could very well be the reason he does it. Being so gentle, the sword callouses on the other's palms don't catch on the underside of his horns. 

"Oh my, do you have to restock on this often?" A nod. "Perhaps I can find a way to procure this…" 

"I make it." That doesn't seem to surprise the other at all. 

"Of course you do, sweetling, you're everso industrious. I truly envy your numerous talents." The elezen says with not an ounce of envy. His voice is warm, instead, with affection and pride. For all that Uya dislikes prolonged conversation, he is thankful for this much, that Haurchefant can take his curt, broken sentences and carry the entire conversation from them. The man has a pleasant voice, one that registers well with Gakuya's strangely impaired yet sensitive hearing, a voice that doesn't rumble unpleasantly when they sit too close to one another. "Is there anything you can't do? If it were in fashion, I'd ask you to teach me how to knit, or something similar. Anything must be more fun than paperwork…" 

"Mn." 

"I hear the others still have the scarves you gave them. A shame they cannot wear them more often." It's easy enough to let the other carry on chattering in some random direction as Uya's eyes fall closed and his attention slips away enough that Haurchefant's voice is a pleasantly rhythmed droning and his gentle hands only pull the barest sensations from his horns. The chill is starting to seep into his bones and his drink has long gone cold, Haurchefant will be needed at his post by the next bell, but this is nice enough for now. They only have so much time to relax before the world comes knocking, after all. 


	2. Socks (Haurchefant/Uya)

They’d gotten up quite early that morning at Gakuya’s insistence, long before first light, and had set about getting ready for the day. It was colder now than it was last night, with the lingering chill of the entire nighttime keeping the air unpleasantly nippy. Not that Haurchefant minded in the least, waking up in a bed warmed by the body of his beloved adventurer, he could travel the entire length of Coerthas without getting cold. By the time he returns, Gakuya is already set about getting dressed after finishing his (extremely long) morning routine. The au ra grabs his clothing from where it’s folded on the nearby table and starts to put on the layers. Undershirt first, leggings, simple corset, pants (which, Haurchefant notes gleefully, the hero has to do a little hop to fit the waistband over his rear), a blouse, then the other sits on the bed and grabs his bag. 

Gakuya fishes a set of… bootlets(?) from his bag and pulls them on. They’re socks of some kind, the elezen is sure, but he doesn’t recognize the pattern or form of them. He comes closer to sit with the other and watches. They’re carefully sewn with a thick flat bottom to resemble a boot, woven with bright colors in patterns that he doesn’t  _ think _ he’s seen before. When he catches Uya’s gaze, he smiles. 

“You dress so warmly, sweetling, yet you’re always shivering when you return to me. Surely you don’t need more layers?” he’s teasing, he knows the unnatural cold of Coerthas gets to everyone; “Ah, still not enough to ward off the chill though...” He reaches down unprompted to feel at the fabric, still catching how cold the other’s toes are under it; “Those socks are most unusual, I have not seen anything like them before. They’re quite thick.” Gakuya looks confused momentarily, or rather, his brow furrows minutely. 

“Boot socks. From home.” Ah, so they’re from.. Wherever Gakuya is from. The far east… 

“It’s cold where you’re from then? Haha, but you barely weather the cold, dear.” The knight reaches up to gently scratch affectionately at the scales along the other’s chin. 

“Mn.” a nod; “Mt Chiasa.” Well, that explains that. 

“Now that you have mentioned it, these do match that coat you wear quite often. Is that also from your home?” He takes the abandoned mugs from the table and offers one to the other. The drinks are miraculously still hot, though perhaps time is just moving slower than he thought. It’s easy to get lost watching his dear adventurer dress (or undress). The other nods and closes his hands around the mug. 

“Snow’s deep, sticks to you. Freezes over here.” Haurchefant was right then. It’s a different kind of cold, one that sounds much more pleasant and  _ much _ less deadly. A small, childish part of him wants to see it, wants to experience the colorful culture that his wonderful, handsome lover has given him glimpses of, but alas, he doubts he’ll ever have the time. “I should make you some… It’s too cold here.” 

“Ah, you’re so talented, but as much as I would love to monopolize your time, I’m sure my usual socks will serve me fine.” The dismissal is only surface level, really. He’d love any gift the other decides to bring him, whether it’s the head of some beast or a lovingly crafted pair of socks. Plus, he knows Gakuya will make him a pair anyways. Only recently had he picked up on the au ra’s habit of just going ahead and making people things if he thinks they need them. At first he thought it was simply because the other was fond of him and didn’t want to see his hands frostbitten from his torn gloves, but Artoirel had mentioned offhand that the au ra insisted on fixing his armor after an unfortunate incident in the western highlands. 

‘Insisted’. Haurchefant knows well how Gakuya is now, that the older man would ceaselessly inspect whatever is bothering him, and if the topic is not brought up, he would simply squirrel whatever he wanted to fix away with him and return it come morning. Luckily, it seems word of it has not escaped their circle outside of the occasional onlooker noticing the fancy stitch on Aymeric’s clothes or the polish on one of his father’s rings. Knowing Gakuya he likely stared at his brother’s armor until Artoirel relinquished it. 

A cold touch traces across his cheek and lingers at the apex of his cheekbone, the tickle of a claw barely against his skin is pleasantly familiar by now. Right, they have to get ready for the day…. They’ll have to go their separate ways… Hm. He turns the touch and leans in closer to press a kiss to the other’s finger, then knuckle, the back of his hand, his palm, inner wrist, really anything he’s allowed to touch. It’s not nearly enough, but the feeling of scales against his lips will linger until they can meet again. Perhaps, even, they can meet in Fortemps manor and bask in each other’s company for much longer. 


	3. Comfort (Implied future Aymeric/Uya, SPOILERS do NOT read if you haven't played to the Vault. You have been warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second warning: do NOT read if you haven't played the Vault. It WILL spoil you. 
> 
> Uya was a healer (scholar) when he went into the vault and that shit fucked him up. Imagine being a hermit for most of your 40 years of life and suddenly THAT shit happens. Luckily, Aymeric is so sweet.

Aymeric caught something out of the corner of his eye. Someone unfamiliar down in the garden at first glance, familiar colors muted by the darkness. He recognizes the gentle curve of horns framing the person’s head on second glance. Gakuya… What is he doing up at this hour? Surely he must be tired after traipsing through the snow all day. The lord commander grabs a casual coat from his wardrobe and heads downstairs. The winds outside are far colder than usual without the warmth of the day to take the edge off. Though, the warrior of light is likely feeling it more than he is. 

A minute flick of the tail is the only sign that the au ra has noticed his approach. When he comes up beside the taller man, the other glances at him and slightly inclines his head. Wrapped up tightly in his coat, the au ra still shivers against the winds, tucking his nose back down against the fur collar. _He’s still in his sleepwear_ … 

“Can’t sleep?” Aymeric asks after a moment of staring off at the darkness at the edge of the garden, where the lights don’t reach. Gakuya nods. Understandable, but the cold won’t chase off whatever demons are troubling him. Perhaps it might chase off the feeling in their fingers… “Come.” the other turns and the lord commander can’t help but smile. He’s got it bad for this man, he doesn’t have to say a thing and something in Aymeric’s chest tightens. “Warm yourself at my hearth, my friend. No one will trouble you there.” 

No one walks the halls, thankfully. Gakuya heads immediately to the divan tucked in front of the fireplace and curls up in the corner. Right… He needs a moment, some room to breathe, Aymeric figures, so he busies himself with finding something to comfort the au ra. There are no servants awake at this time of night… So, he heads out and down to the kitchen himself. Hopefully his memory serves him well as he measures out the cocoa and milk. Haurchefant would normally disappear and return with drinks with absolutely no prompting, he’d only seen the other prepare it a fair few times. Whipping cream would take too much time, sadly, he’d make something much nicer for them if he had the time, but for now the Lord commander takes both mugs in hand and returns to his quarters. 

Gakuya is still where Aymeric left him, his shoes lined neatly beside the fireplace now. The other’s fingertips are flushed a soft red when he reaches out to take the proffered mug, the slightest brush of them leaves Aymeric’s skin cold. Hopefully this warms him up… They both stay silent when Aymeric joins him on the other end of the divan. The atmosphere is less tense, at least, as the warmth melts away whatever tension the au ra was feeling. 

“What troubles you, my friend? I cannot fix your woes, but might I lend you my ear so that I may share your burdens?” It’s the least he could do for a man he cares so deeply for and a man who has done so much for him and his country. For his friend. 

“And what fine ears they are…” Gakuya’s voice… well, rumbles. It sends a shiver up the elezen’s spine, doubly so with the compliment. He feels the skin of his arms start to pebble to gooseflesh. Hyperaware of his ears now (and how they flush), Aymeric sips his cocoa. It’s cliche to call the other’s voice a rumble, and he would be remiss to call anything about the man cliche, but his voice… Aymeric knows if he laid his ear to the other’s chest, he would feel the vibration of that voice. Like the low sound an airship’s engine makes when you are right near it, bassy and forceful for how soft spoken Uya is. “... How are you?” Not what he expected, but Aymeric can work with whatever he’s given. 

“Tired, truthfully, but I am well enough. Picking up the pieces, and all.” the lord commander can’t lie, not to Gakuya, and he finds that minimizing his troubles just makes them worse over time. Acknowledging his troubles helps him move past them, and hopefully he can offer the same to the hero that saved him and his people. It’s the least he can do. The au ra’s brows furrow - _it’s so easy to follow the flow of his brows down his face_ \- and he finally brings his cocoa up to sip. Is Aymeric a bad person for admiring Uya’s face right now? Under these circumstances, shouldn’t he feel guilty for thinking the other man is handsome while the other is so troubled?

Gakuya works at his words, Aymeric can tell with the way his throat bobs and the way his lips press together, then slacken when he prepares to speak, then press together again when he decides he doesn’t want to say whatever it was. It’s something he only noticed after Haurchefant had vaguely mentioned it once, when he had actually begun to watch the hero. When he finally bothered to look at the man past the image of a hero, as Haurchefant had… Their hero is stoic, yes, but only because he does not show much emotion in general. Reading a man based on the furrow of his brow, the tension of his shoulders, how he inclines his head, is something Aymeric has become good at as a politician. Though, the tail is something new that he has yet to figure out how to exactly read. How did Haurchefant do it… How does Alphinaud tell so easily what his friend is thinking just from his stance and the way his tail moves? Aymeric has figured out perhaps two of the multitude of emotions a man can feel, the carefree, slow flick when Gakuya is happy, the irritated, wider flick when he is angry or irritated. 

“How do you do it?” When Gakuya speaks again, it startles the elezen out of his focus. Uya stares down at some spot on the floor, looking… softer, now. Exhausted. “Everyone moves so fast. It feels as though I only just begin to process something and you all are already past it… I can’t keep up…” Just began to process something? Ah, Aymeric thinks he knows what troubles him then. 

“Everyone moves at a different pace.” The reassurance comes too quickly, Aymeric has to pause for a moment before he continues; “And you have not had a moment to breathe since _then_. We will not leave you behind though, dear Gakuya. We’re always here for you, even if you need more time.” The au ra blinks, then looks up at him. His stare weighs heavy with sadness and endless trials. Aymeric can feel his own shoulders weighed with the troubles of many, and doubly so now with the weight of a hero’s troubles. 

“I can’t sleep. I tried, for a few days. Every night, I feel his blood seeping between my fingers, Aymeric… The bleeding doesn’t stop. No matter how much aether, no matter how much of _myself_ I force into the wound, it doesn’t close… The flesh won’t stitch. I’m helpless. I feel it well up in my throat, like blood clotting a wound. I cannot do anything. Nothing as I watch him die… I always wake before he can speak…” Gakuya’s voice is steady, as it always is (albeit softer), but his normally fierce visage is still softened, exhausted and sorrowful. There is some vulnerability under the surface that Aymeric does not think he’s seen before. It’s been just over a fortnight. Gakuya has not slept properly in that long. _This is the most he has ever spoken around me, to me_ , the greedy part of Aymeric whispers _._ He does not know what more he could offer, having never had a lover in his life much less lost one. Speaking of gods and fate after everything religion and tradition has brought upon them seems cruel. He knows Gakuya is not as deeply religious as he is and that it would rankle the wound more than heal it. 

Instead, Aymeric scoots closer. It’s a silent offer, because he knows the au ra loathes when others touch him. He leaves his hand in the open, resting on his own lap, the other occupied by his mug. The moments pass slowly but not silently as the fireplace crackles and throws the room into a soft amber light that highlights the hero’s features quite fetchingly. Turning his gaze back to the fireplace is only polite for Aymeric to do (staring is rude, he tells himself). Slowly, his hand is enveloped in a soft warmth as Gakuya closes his fingers around Aymeric’s, the soft prickle of his untrimmed claws tickle at Aymeric’s skin but he finds he doesn’t mind.

Despite their height difference, Uya leans over and rests his head against Aymeric’s shoulder. Or rather, his horn rests against Aymeric’s shoulder, his head tucked against the elezen’s jaw. The angle must be uncomfortable, it will make the Uya’s neck hurt after a while, but the au ra doesn’t seem to mind if the way his breathing slows is any measure. Time passes so strangely when his hero is around. _His_ hero… The same thing Haurchefant called Gakuya. Would it be greedy if he hoped his friend would be okay with this? To hope that Haurchefant would approve of the lord commander already making a move on their hero. He’d want them to be happy, that’s what he’d tried to do so often for everyone…. Aymeric still feels guilty. Will the cold vice of guilt in his gut stop him from comforting and getting closer to Gakuya? No. 

When Gakuya wakes, his breathing hitches for a moment, but he does not move away. He traces his thumb across the rim of his mug and drags his tongue across his lower lip, savoring the lingering taste of hot chocolate. It will take time, but they can pick up the pieces. 


	4. Honestly just a bad time (Aymeric/Uya/Estinien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks mentioned but not gone into detail, since it's from Aymeric and Estinien's perspectives. They're very minor (or rather, the boys missed the worst of them).

Aymeric would be lying if he said he didn't know how this all started. Or rather, he'd be lying if he said he didn't know _when_ this started. He'd risen from bed late in the night after an all too unpleasant dream and went to step outside. A simple moment to himself was all he needed, but spotting the door to the washroom slightly ajar drew his curiosity, only a dim purple light peeking out across the carpet. Curious, he peeked inside. It's rude at best, but it's late enough in the morning that he is concerned. 

At first, the elezen thinks the room is empty, he doesn't see anyone lingering inside, no one is standing at the counter, but the sight of creamy white among the white tiles draws his attention to the floor. It's a scaled tail, a familiar one. He comes closer, daring to peek around the counter. Curled up in the nook between the counter and the bathtub is the warrior of light, the normally towering au ra curled into an impressively small ball with his tail curled uncharacteristically loosely around him. A faint acrid smell on the air tells him more than enough, he's had those kinds of nights as well. 

"Gakuya?" He tries at first, keeping his tone low and soft. No response. "Uya?" He tries again as he comes a touch closer. No response, again. He can see the other's claws press into the flesh of his arms, likely leaving red marks in their wake. _Why is he wearing short sleeves here, this late at night?_ The risk of a knife between his ribs or claws at his throat seems to be worth it if it means Gakuya snaps out of… whatever this state is. Aymeric rests his hand on the other's shoulder and braces himself for whatever reaction may come. Instead of a flinch or being shoved away, the au ra slightly raises his head, breath hitching slightly. Leaning down, Aymeric examines his face. No tears, but his eyes are foggy and distant. 

The other finally registers him when he traces a thumb tenderly across his cheek. Uya sits up more, slowly unfurling himself and turning his gaze up to the elezen. It’s strange to see his expression so vacant, his brows drawn up into their usual worried furrow but his mouth pressed into a thin line. Gakuya takes a deep (shuddering) breath and shakes his head. _Not right now_ Gakuya likely means, but how could Aymeric turn his back when he has already seen this? 

“Gakuya.” the elezen tests first, watching for the telltale sigh the au ra always gives; “Let’s move you somewhere else.” No verbal response. Uya sways forward, as if pulled into his orbit. “My quarters?” he tries again, earning ‘mn’ in response. He’ll take what he can get. When they stand, the au ra sways unsteadily and clutches to his arm, which serves to upset him more. If his lover’s legs will not support him, Aymeric can make up for it. He turns the hero and scoops him up. It’s not exactly easy, he is not Estinien after all, Gakuya is well built and generally quite large. Aymeric thanks the gods that he was graced with such strength that he can support his lover as the man curls up in his arms and tucks his face into the elezen’s exposed neck. The press of horns on the delicate skin of his neck spurs him into moving. Thankfully, servants don’t enter his wing very often at this hour, so Aymeric does not have to worry about being stopped as he makes his way back to his room. 

It’s an absurd hour, as evidenced by the looming darkness outside, making Aymeric’s bed seem all the more alluring. So, he sets the other there and kneels infront of him. Gakuya blinks tiredly down at him, the fine trembling in his shoulders having calmed slightly. It’s progress, any progress is good. The elezen settles on his knees and offers his hands out. The position feels an awful lot like he is about to submit himself to prayer, and his heart swells similarly when Gakuya slowly takes his hands. Two sole points of contact. It serves to steady both of them, as Aymeric gently runs his thumb across the back of the au ra’s hand. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” he knows he’s supposed to calm the other, and what better way than making Gakuya focus on him? It’s so easy to do. Gakuya blinks down at the elezen. “I’ve always loved them so. Just as much as I dearly love your horns, your claws, your gorgeous scales.” The au ra stares down at him blankly for a moment before he pulls his hands away. The way he circles his arms around Aymeric makes the elezen think that he’ll be drawn close for a hug but- no, he’s lifted off the floor easily the next second. His frame is bulky for an elezen, he’s not exactly light, but Gakuya lifts him into his lap and wraps his arms so tightly around the elezen to pull him flush so that he may lay one of his horns against Aymeric’s chest. 

“So sweet. So dear.” he brings his hands up to tangle his fingers in the au ra’s hair; “What a darling…” Things will be fine, he thinks. 

* * *

He thought it odd when the hero hurried off after the fight. Gakuya normally lingers a moment to check on him, to fuss like a mother before he either reluctantly leaves to go hand something in or follows Estinien back to his camp. His urgency was incredibly suspicious (Estinien is worried). Ultimately, it’s not Estinien’s problem though. He rolls that thought around in his head to try to convince himself of it as he walks back towards camp. He sets his helm down, then immediately turns heel and heads back to the battlefield. A broken tower looms over the battlefield and nearby ruins, conveniently close enough to hide in. So, he heads that way. 

The jump up onto the crumbling roof of the tower is easy enough since he’s still wound up and limber from battle. Gakuya sits over on the far edge, back to the sun as he holds his tail in hand. The dragoon would think it odd if he did not recognize the subtle shake of his cohort’s shoulders or his unsteady breaths for what they really are. Phantom trembles threaten Estinien as he comes closer and sits beside the other, an empathetic clench in his chest. He would loathe to admit that he even feels such empathy, but he too knows the terrifying vice of uncontrolled panic. The way it clings and refuses to let go. 

“You said Aymeric will soon be nearby again for a meeting. We should visit one night.” there is no use in fancy language or pretenses, not when it merely serves to distract his companion; “Maybe he will treat us to wine.” Aymeric would treat them with anything, really, but the other elezen had admitted on occasion that he regrets his dinner dates being interrupted with the both of them. “We’ll choose something expensive, just to be a pain.” a soft chuckle escapes his mouth. Gakuya makes a soft noise of acknowledgement. Good, he’s still able to focus then. Estinien glances over at him, watching the other gently knead or wring his tail in his hands. The sight makes him shudder, a phantom feeling of chafing scales bothering him more than the cold does. Ugh. 

“He confided in me that he is quite fond of the spear you made for me. That he would ask of you a sword. Though, knowing Aymeric, he’d hang it above his hearth and let it gather dust. T’would be a shame, blades are meant to be used.” Aymeric would argue that it’s better when they’re not. Though that is one of the many places they differ, the other knight does not begrudge the hunting gifts that the dragoon brings him. “Perhaps some new gloves…” the ‘conversation’ meanders off aimlessly, but does not peter out. Though normally not one to talk, Estinien fishes for any topic he can speak about, if only to distract his companion enough to calm him. The wringing slowly stops, Gakuya’s hands slacken and simply hold his tail gently. The trembling settles into a minute shudder, the kind one would experience after a long cry or a near death experience. 

“Mn.” Gakuya’s voice is back at its usual volume, which admittedly isn’t very loud to begin with, but it’s something. 

“We should surprise him.”

“Mn.” 

“Mayhaps he would enjoy something relaxing.” 

“Mn.” 

“Perhaps we could sw-” 

“Estinien.” Estinien snorts, hiding his smile against the neck of his armor. 


End file.
